1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to roofing and more specifically to a drip edge, which does not require a secondary operation to waterproof a roof flange where the drip edge is fastened.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,451,572 to Inzeo et al. discloses a roof fascia with extension cleat. However, Inzeo et al. does not teach or suggest the use of the roof fascia as a drip edge.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a drip edge, which does not require anchoring in a top of a roof and which does not require a secondary operation to waterproof a roof flange where the drip edge is fastened.